Love you again
by CzarnaArcher
Summary: Miko and Bumblebee get a little scared but luckily there's June Darby to save the day. Remember - don't like it, don't read it.


**Love you again.**

_You can drive all night and you know she'll be waiting, to love you again, her kiss is her poison, forever inside you, wherever you go… _- "Johnny B" _The Hooters._

**Warnings**: Implied sex and pregnancy alert.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: M

Pairings: Bumblebee and Miko.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

Spellcheck performed by Monstrous-hourglass of dA.

oOo

_Autobot Temporary Base. Area 51. Nevada. Few weeks after New Kaon destruction. September 17th._

Bumblebee was excited for the entire week. Today Miko would return from Japan. It wasn't that he didn't saw her while she'd been away; he didn't last even for a week before he bridged to visit her. Bulkhead was spending half of his time in Japan guarding his Charge quietly, but that was something entirely different since Bumblebee had his own Charge – Raf. But Raf was spending most of his time at home or in the base, so he was relatively safe and Bumblebee made sure that he was paying the almost fourteen year old enough attention and spent enough time with him. And Raf understood the situation (he himself starting to discover what this whole ado was about too) and cheered for 'Bee and Miko.

The reason behind Bumblebee's excitement was that Miko would be back to the base, which she was away from ever since she flew back home. The whole point of Miko's summer holiday with her parents in Japan was that she was to spend it in Japan, meaning that she couldn't just 'bridge back to the base and hang around like she did every day. She was to enjoy her home, hang out with her friends she had there, play with her cats and doing things she used to before she came to USA.

Bumblebee felt odd thinking that Miko returned home because to him her home was at base with him, Raf, Bulkhead and the rest of the team (Jack, June and Fowler included). He had to accept though that she originated from Japan and the islands would always be her true home no matter how welcomed she would be anywhere else. That didn't stop him from being happy about having his little, organic femme fully back. In Japan they had to hide every time he came because it would be extremely hard for her to explain to her parents that her 'boyfriend' actually came after her with his car. It would be even harder if they would want to meet him in person.

Luckily Miko's friends weren't that strict and were happy for her to have someone in USA. They of course wanted to see his pictures but Miko was prepared and smoothly lied that she deleted them in case one of her parents would set their hands on her phone and decided to check the pictures. This earned her approval and compliments for sneakiness. Besides, Miko would do that if she indeed had incriminating pictures on her phone, one can never be too careful when it comes to parents.

Bumblebee felt a little jealous when he learned that she also met her ex-boyfriend Akira, who insisted on being called Robert (because he thought that being called after famous movie director Akira Kurosava was lame, the fact that he chose name of Robert Rodriguez – another movie director was lost to him completely). Poor Akira-Robert was disappointed that Miko wasn't back for good and crushed when he learned that she already had a boyfriend back in the US. But the final blow was when one of their mutual friends spilled that Miko's boyfriend took her on proper dates instead of just 'hang out'. Hearing this Bumblebee forgot about his jealousy and felt like he won a battle without firing a single shot. It was a very satisfying feeling.

And now Miko would be back and they would be able to spend some proper time together as back in Tokyo they wouldn't have half a chance for some private time. The place was buzzing with life and every empty space like some park or other similar place wasn't that empty at all (mostly due to some other pairs that looked for empty places).

Because her stay in the USA would be official she had to fly back on a plane and go through all the official business in the airport. It was Agent Fowler who was to take her from there and drive her to the base. Of course the moment they would be in safe distance from Las Vegas Ratchet was to open a Groundbridge for them. They could just drive all the way but there were three reasons for them not to: M.E.C.H., Airachnid and the fact that Bumblebee was ready to lay an egg.

The communication console beeped when Agent Fowler called for the 'bridge. Ratchet activated the portal and not a minute later G-man's car entered the hangar. Miko was back at last. Bumblebee internally smiled, he had a private 'Welcome Back' party planned.

oOo

_Autobot Temporary Base. Area 51. Nevada. September 13._

The preparation to moving out from the hangar was at full. It was just few weeks left to the big day when they would finally be on their own again. The moving would be tiresome and irritating but everyone was excited about the new place and arranging it to their liking. Not to mention more space than in the old silo.

Bumblebee was inspecting the Lobb ball that he, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen liked to play when they could. Soon they would be able to play indoors and wouldn't have to worry about throwing it in the wrong direction or hitting some random hangar.

"Yo, 'Bee!" Miko's voice interrupted his daydream. "We need to talk, in private."

Bumblebee looked around and spotted Miko lurking from behind hangar's gate. She was beaconing to him with a hand. The Scout dropped the ball and followed her to the back of their living hangar. It was empty and quiet in afternoons.

Before Miko could say a word her phone beeped with incoming message. [Shouldn't you be with Bulkhead?]

"Nah, he's patrolling with Smokescreen." Miko shook her head. "We have a huge problem."

Bumblebee opticbrows went high upon hearing Miko's worried tone. She rarely spoke like that. Something had to spook her true and well for her to sound like that. The young Autobot kneeled before her and leaned forward to the girl.

[What's wrong?]

"'Bee… I might be pppprr… uhh…" Miko looked around nervously not knowing how to say what she needed to say. "Remember our private party when I returned… and two weeks after that?" She asked.

Bumblebee nodded vigorously clearly remembering that time and their shared activities. That was some good time they had together.

"It might have bought fruits." Miko said staring at the sky.

[Brought what?] Bumblebee didn't grab the meaning.

"Ahh! Kinder Surprise. The bun in the oven!"

Bumblebee glared at the girl with no understanding until he checked the internet and almost jumped out of his outer armour beeping franticly. Then he remembered that Miko couldn't understand him, or at least not majority of what he said.

[But how? You know the size difference! We haven't properly, you know…]

"I know. You think I don't?" Miko waved her hands. "It's kind of hard to miss!" She took deep breath to calm herself. She's been on the verge of panic for few days now but managed to pack it in for most of the time. "But I… Well, I have the first symptoms if you get me."

Bumblebee nodded, he knew, Ratchet and Nurse Darby made it obligatory for him and Miko to go through all the interspecies sex-ed lessons the medical team had prepared for them. It was embarrassing and made them want to scrub their brains with sand paper, but they endured it and now they knew all they had to know.

[But how?]

"I don't know. Maybe… It must have transferred somehow… There was plenty of your stuff around." Miko gave 'Bee a look and rose an eyebrow. "You know, I think we should've been more careful. We were too messy."

[What do you want to do?]

"I don't know. It won't go away if we'll ignore it." Miko shook her head. "Oh man!"

Bumblebee furrowed his opticbrows. This was a mess. Real mess. He knew that they were both responsible but he also felt that his, ahem, enthusiasm took a big part in their current predicament. He reached down, grabbed Miko gently and brought her to his chest.

[We won't make it on our own. We need some help.] He sent to Miko. He knew that without any experience they wouldn't get very far.

"I was afraid you would say it's my problem." Miko admitted looking up from her phone.

Bumblebee optics showed utter astonishment. [I thought you know me better. What kind of a mech would I be if I ran from responsibility? You know Optimus taught me better than that.] He wrote in his message and seeing Miko's smile he continued. [Not to mention that Bulk and 'Jackie would team up on me, borrow old Buckethead's fusion cannon and chase me around the A51.] That caused Miko to giggle, so Bumblebee continued in a third message. [And the most important thing is that if I claim you to be mine, then I mean it: you're mine and I'm not leaving you.]

"Thanks." Miko sighed with small relief; it was at least some comfort that she could count on her boyfriend.

[But now we need help.] Bumblebee rose to his pedes and set Miko on his shoulder.

Miko stared at her phone for a moment before she was able to answer. "Yeah. But not Ratchet."

This time Bumblebee didn't need to text Miko to ask her "Why not?" because that combination of clicks beeps and whirrs she knew.

"Have you met him?" Miko gave Bumblebee odd look.

[He's a good Medic. And you know better than that, he cares even if he doesn't show.] Came the answer.

"Yeah. But before he'll show his care he will weld your aft to the nearest wall and beat you with his wrench." Miko cringed at the very thought of Ratchet's reaction to their 'joyful' news.

[But he wouldn't touch you. A carrying femme is untouchable for his wrench.] Bumblebee laughed while sending the message, but upon seeing Miko's serious face he quickly sent another. [OK. If not Ratchet then who?]

"I say this with a heavy heart, because it's almost as bad the Doc." Miko sighed and pulled resigned face. "But there's only one that we can talk with at this point. I need to make a call."

Miko opened her list of contacts and chose one. She waited patiently until she received connection.

"Umm, Mrs D? Can we talk?.. Yeah, but in person. No, not there… Because I don't want anyone to know yet… Including Jack… It's very private…"

oOo

_Nevada. Somewhere between Area 51 and Small military base._

June pulled to the side of the road when she saw Black and yellow Camaro Urbana 1]. When she got out of her car Bumblebee let Miko out and immediately transformed. June looked at them both and narrowed her eyes; they had guilt painted on their faces.

"All right you two. What have you done?" She walked closer ready to give them a few words of choice.

"We're in trouble." Miko said with her face unusually straight. "Deep in trouble."

"And you didn't want to talk about at home because?" June focused her glare of the girl.

After the exchange program ended Miko's host parents got their own kid back and Miko needed a new place to stay. It was a problem due to her involvement with Autobots but luckily there was an easy solution to this. June Darby agreed when Agent Fowler asked if she would take Miko in. For June it wasn't that much of a problem, she already knew about Autobots (and Decepticons) and had a spare room for Miko. The military base was a safe place to live, June had a good job there and soon she would start to intern there as well.

"Because Jack's there now." Miko sounded irritated now. "Look, if I wanted to be scolded we would go to Ratchet, but we need some help OK?"

Bumblebee kneeled before June to be closer to her eye level; his optics showed that he was worried. Then June's phone buzzed. [Please don't yell at Miko. It's just as much my fault.]

June's eyes grew large when she read what Bumblebee wrote to her. If they were a pair of regular teenagers, she would start to have suspicions. But Bumblebee wasn't that much of a teen anymore, not to mention he wasn't even a human.

"Fine, I won't be yelling at anyone." The Nurse promised. "You two look serious so I will treat you seriously. Now, tell me what happened, but I want to hear facts."

June looked at the young pair before her expectedly. They called her for help, which meant two things. They realised that their problem can't be solved without a help. And they trusted her.

"I gained some weight, something close to two pounds in last month and I vomited a few times in the morning." Miko said with quiet voice and her face on the verge of looking panicked.

"I see." June nodded. So it was the regular teenagers' problem after all, only one of the teenagers was actually a young adult and not a human. "How's your period?" June switched to her professional mode.

"Normal. But they taught us that some women can have it even for three month in the prrrr… ppprrr… You know." Miko answered staring at her feet, not able to squeeze the 'p' word through her throat.

"And you're assuming your pregnant because you and Bumblebee are sexually active." June nodded her head. "Well, it's good that you called me. But there's no need to panic yet. Your symptoms don't have to mean that you're pregnant. You're still a teen and you still grow, so gaining some weight may be natural and you could simply have eaten something that didn't agree with your stomach."

[What now?] Bumblebee asked via the message.

"There's a gas station not far away and they have small drug store there." June said calmly. "We will get pregnancy test and see what it will say."

Bumblebee transformed and soon they left for the gas station.

oOo

_Gas station._

June looked at her watch and then at the woman's toilet door. She got Miko her pregnancy test and the girl immediately disappeared with it in the ladies room. Bumblebee sat silently next to June's car not wanting to blow their cover. June was about to go in and ask Miko if she was all right but then the door opened and Miko jumped out with her pregnancy test in her hand. The box was opened but all the contents were inside.

"I did it but it said I have to wait for five minutes, so let's beat it." She said to June. "I don't want to be here when it will be done. You know… because of 'Bee."

"OK, let's go." June nodded understanding what the young girl wanted to say.

They both got into their respective cars and drove away, back to where they met. It was long enough drive for the test to be complete.

oOo

_Somewhere between Area 51 and Small military base._

June and Bumblebee watched silently as Miko opened the box and took out the test. The girl took deep breath and with determination on her face she tiny window in the plastic probe. She compared the result with the instruction printed on the box couple of times and then almost sat in the dust covering the roadside.

"What it says?" June asked, quite nervous herself. Pregnancy meant a lot of complications for Miko. And probably death at Bulkhead's hands for Bumblebee.

"The test is 'negative' I'm not pppp… prrrrr… you know." Miko said with huge relief in her voice, even though she still couldn't say the 'p' word.

"Then you're lucky." June smiled. "You know pregnancy would mean trouble for you both."

"Yeah. But why did I heave and why did I get extra weight." Miko asked.

June shrugged, there were many possibilities but knowing Miko, she could guess few. "When we'll get home I'll measure your height. Girls at your age still grow, it's possible you gained an inch or half and at the same time a pond of weight. It's normal at your age. You're sixteen but it doesn't mean you're an adult. You're not only gaining height, but your breasts and hips are still growing." The nurse begun to explain. "That's why it is bad for a teenage to get pregnant. Your body is still growing, maturing; having a baby would cripple this process."

"I get that. I know it's not good for me. But why did I puke?" Miko still looked puzzled.

[Maybe it had something to do with your Twinkie contests?] Bumblebee messaged both Miko and June so they both know what he said.

"Twinkie contest?" June asked with her eyebrows high.

"Oh… that." Miko pulled troubled face. "I forgot about that."

[Miko had three Twinkie contests in three days in a row.] Bumblebee added in his messages.

"Let me guess, who will eat more?" June smiled.

"Not my idea. I was challenged." Miko explained. "The guard at Area 51 saw me eating a Twinkie or two… or five and he asked if I wasn't sick of them. I said I could eat any number of them, so he challenged me. I won. And the next time his friend said that he would beat me any time. I won. And the third day they both challenged me. I won. But they were so sick that their sergeant said that there will be no more Twinkie contests and that they both should know better than to challenge teenagers to eating contests."

June bend and laughed imagining how it had to look like. Miko was slim even though she at a lot because of her metabolism, but even she had her limits and eating a mountain of Twinkies had to work a number on her. It was too soon to get her extra weight, but it would certainly explain her vomiting. The Twinkie excess would take time to upset her and thus she was vomiting.

"And the mystery is solved." June took few deep breaths. "I am impressed though, Bumblebee, you stood there for Miko."

Bumblebee moved his doorwings slightly in what could only be a shrug and send a message to the Nurse. [I'm not some coward; it gets two to initiate gestation, so if Miko was carrying then it was my sparkling.]

June read the message and smiled. "Well, good to know that you're a responsible young mech."

Bumblebee's optics spun in what was indication of him blushing. He beeped something that neither Miko nor June could understand and looked away. June smiled again being able to guess what the young mech meant.

"All right, it's getting late so I suggest you two return to the Base." June said in serious tone. "Miko, you'll take your things and I'll see you at dinner and Bumblebee, you need to take Raf home."

Bumblebee nodded and transformed. Miko jumped in instantly planning to get rid of the pregnancy test safely later. June got to her car just when the Groundbridge opened. She had to drive back home before Megatron would notice that she took her car instead of getting the Vehicon to drive her. The poor mech would be in a heap of trouble if Megatron would learn that he recharged while on duty.

The End

1] In the Bayverse movie Bumblebee transforms into Camaro. In G1 into Volkswagen Beetle. In Primeverse he's a made up brand, but I want it to be in touch with reality so in my fic Urbana 500 is nothing else than subtype of Chevrolet Camaro.


End file.
